Touch
by Blondiebookworm
Summary: An assassin strikes, and it's not the first time. Alphonse, determined to protect his wife and child, gives up his own life go save them.


"No..." Tears streamed down May's face, mixing with the blood spattered everywhere. "Alphonse... Al, you've got to hang on!" The blood around her was painted into a healing circle, her desperate attempt to close the gaping wounds.

"May..." Blood spurted from his mouth. "May!" His hand rested over her's. "It's not going to work..."

He laid, his head in her lap, breathing laboured, bleeding out onto one of the many gorgeous rugs in the Chang estate.

The Chang clan, after being raised from poverty in the beginning of the reign of the Emperor Ling, had become one of the highest of all the clans, and their princess, as the most favoured sister of his highness, one of the most respected and powerful individuals in all Xing. She was allowed, by her brother, to marry the man she loved so dearly, and after two long years, she had found herself _with child. _

It was this child that she carried inside her womb that Alphonse had striven to protect, giving up his own body multiple times to absorb the effects of assassins, fighting them off to protect his wife and unborn child. But this time, it was different.

* * *

_"Stay back May!" Alphonse drew a blade, facing the person, clad in black who aimed to murder his family. _

_"Al, I can help!" She started forward, but he pushed her back once more. "Alphonse!"_

_"No May!" His tone was pleading, and he turned, ever so slightly, to bring her into view, "Just call the guards!" She hesitated. "Call them dammit!" His voice broke as he ran his eyes over May one last time, and upon meeting her's, gave a silent message._

_I can't lose you. _

_She nodded, wiping the tears from her face and backing down the hallway, quickly lighting alarms to signal trouble, and turned back to watch the battle. Something about the assassin's mask pulled at the end of her mind._

_It looked like... But it couldn't be..._

_Her eyes widened._

_It was. _

_The mask adorned by the man was simple, a red, white and black design accompanied with half the Yin-Yang symbol painted on the forehead. _

_It was one of Lan Fan's pupils._

_She suddenly became more aware of the swiftness in the assassin's steps, the way he dodged and swerved around every alchemic blast, the way he waited for an opportunity before- _

_"ALPHONSE LOOK OUT!" A sharp clatter echoed throughout the room as Alphonse's broad-sword dropped to the floor, the kunai thrust into his chest, punctured his heart, and was being twisted, snapping the bones in the rib cage and tearing the wounded flesh even further. May's scream reverberated against the stone walls as she watched Alphonse fall onto the stone ground, the impact pushing the knife even further into his skin. _

_The assassin let loose a small laugh, looking up at May and shedding his mask. "Your husband was weak, Chang heiress." A plain-looking Xingnese man stepped forward. "Now you, and your child, will join him."_

_May shook from a mixture of her sobs and rage. "You BASTARD!" She flew at him, brandishing her own kunai before she felt his muscled hand grip tightly around her neck, and her kunai torn from her hand. Her breathing became restricted, her hands clawing at his, clamped firmly around her neck, lifting her off the ground._

_"I'm going to kill you, girl." _

_Her vision started to become dark and fuzzy, the lack of oxygen causing her brain to begin to shut down. _

_She opened her mouth, but did not find the strength, or the breath, to respond. _

_She had no choice but to wait to die._

_"You're wrong." _

_The assassin's own kunai was shoved through his neck, and his hand fell, dropping May to the floor. Alphonse stood, pale and shaking, behind where the man had fallen, a large hole in his chest leaking blood. He fell to the floor again._

_"No..."_

* * *

"May... I love you... D-Don't forget me..." Her tears fell onto his face.

"Never..." She kissed him. "I love you so much..."

"Goodbye..." He smiled at her, "I'll see you... On... The other side of the gate..."

And he was gone.

* * *

Weeks passed.

Then months.

May gave birth to a boy. She named him Alphonse, in honor of his father.

No one was there for the birth.

Her child turned one.

Then two.

At the age of three, Alphonse started to resemble his father. Not bearing to look at him, May sent him to stay with his uncle Ling, aunt Lan Fan and three cousins, Li-Mei, Fu and Jin.

* * *

It was on the fourth anniversary of her husband's death, when Edward came to visit her, rapping on the door of her room in the manor.

She had, eventually, answered it, looking tired and malnourished. Her hair had not been brushed in months, and her thin, stained clothes hung off her body limply.

"May, What happened?!" Edward pushed the door open, finding piles upon piles of different books and crumpled papers.

"I'm... Finishing Al's research." Her eyes looked past him, gazing at the pile of papers upon the table.

He picked one up.

"May." He brandished the paper, shoving it in front of her face. "What are you planning?! These are human transmutation notes!"

"Leave me be Edward." She took the paper from him, sitting herself at the desk again. "Escort yourself out, or I will have the guards do it."

"..." He left, beginning to close the door behind him. "Al wouldn't have wanted this."

She didn't answer him.

* * *

It was on her son's fifth birthday that she finally finished her research.

She sat, on the cold stone floor of the dungeon, gazing at the circle drawn in chalk in front of her, and the dish of ingredients in the center of it. Closing her eyes, she placed her palms upon the edges of the circle, activating it.

"Alphonse... Come back to me!"

* * *

A scream was torn from her throat as she felt the pain of her skin being deconstructed and reconstructed rapidly. Then suddenly the pain stopped.

The room was no longer cold, nor was it warm. She could not feel the floor beneath her.

In fact, she couldn't feel anything.

Seeing a figure in the middle of the circle, she raised her head to look at it.

"Alphonse...?" It was his body, as tan and muscular as the day he died. "Alphonse is it you?" He stood, walking towards her, and kneeling to where she was on the ground.

"M-May..." He hugged her, and shuddered. He was touching her, yet she could not feel it. "May... You shouldn't have done this... What did you lose?" He pushed her bangs out of her face.

"I... I cannot feel your touch... N-nor anything..." She saw tears dripping from her eyes.

"..." His mouth opened in shock. "May..." He hugged her and petted her hair softly. "May, remember Doctor Marcoh?"

* * *

**You guys like it?**

**I know I did.**

**-le cried while writing it- i will continue if it is requested~**


End file.
